Lovebug
by harrypottergirlie89
Summary: A ONE-SHOT Jemi Story. Sort of based off the song. A little Nelena. Tell me what you think!


A vibrate went off in his pocket while he was singing

A vibrate went off in his pocket while he was singing. He pulled it out and kept singing the song. He was doing his dance moves and reading the text message at the same time. It made him smile and turn red, but he continued his routine, while coming ever so close to the edge of the stage.

"Joe! JOE!" his brothers called after him, but it was too late he fell, face first. His brothers rushed over to him to make sure he was okay. He popped up and they all, even security busted out laughing.

"So who was it from?" one of his brothers asked. The other one ran and grabbed his Mandolin quick and started to play a few chords. His brother, the one who asked the question started singing "Now I'm speechless, over the edge, I'm just breathless, I never thought, that I'd be TRIPPED over this love bug again". Joe made a "ha-ha" face at them.

"Funny. Nicholas. Funny Kevin." Joe retorted. Kevin and Nick knew exactly whom the text was from. Demi.

"Hey we thought we did good!" Kevin exclaimed, high-fiving his brother Nick.

"So I'm assuming that the three of you are taking a break?" a woman wondered walking onto the stage. The three brothers turned around and their smile grew huge.

"MOM!" They all exclaimed running towards her and engulfing her in a huge hug.

"We thought you couldn't make it!" Kevin stated.

"Yea, well it's not everyday one of your little boys turned twenty now is it?" she replied, ruffling Joe's hair.

"MOM! That's-my-HAIR!" he exclaimed in an all huffy matter. His mom raised an eyebrow at him. "Joking!" he laughed and everyone all joined into the laughter too.

"Well I've heard that you guys have been rehearsing for a awhile, so why don't we just go find your Dad, little brother and we can go to lunch, just us." Their mom suggested. Joe smiled big. Today was already a great day. He was finally not a teenager anymore and his mom was here, surprising him. Not to mention, the one girl that could brighten his day, his best friend and his no-so-subtle-crush sent him a text wishing him a happy birthday and apologizing that she couldn't be there for the big 2-0. A few minutes later they found their father and their little brother, Frankie. The family, even with out their bodyguard, headed off to lunch together to celebrate Joe's birthday. They did have a driver. Their driver pulled up to Joe's favorite restaurant, Tao. The place looked dark and closed. Joe was all confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh well, your Mom and I thought we'd have a nice family dinner and we rented the place out." His dad told him.

"Yea, but I guess, maybe they're not ready for us? Well, we'll go check anyways." Mrs. Jonas said. They all climbed out of the car, with Joe leading the way. Once he walked into the restaurant lights went up and so many people were revealed, family and friends. There were choruses of "Happy Birthdays and SURPRISE!" Joe was in shock and taken aback. Kevin put a hand on his shoulder with a smile on his face. Joe was really grateful for everyone in his life, family and friends. He didn't think anyone would ever do this for him, ever. Some of his best friends were there- new and old. He just had this huge smile on his face. Joe went around saying hi to everyone. When he was making his rounds he saw Selena and he smiled and waved. Nick was with her talking to her.

"Hey" he said giving her a hug.

"Happy Birthday!" She exclaimed to him as he hugged her.

"Thanks." He replied. "Where'-", but before he could finish what he was going to say there was a tap on his left shoulder, he looked over his left shoulder and didn't see anything, he shrugged it off. Nick and Selena were trying to suppress their laughter. There was another tap, but his right shoulder, again he looked but no one was there. He groaned and turned back to Nick and Selena who were laughing.

"Whhhhattt?" he whined.

"Nothing" Nick chuckled. A few seconds later, he felt arms being wrapped around his waist. He grabbed hold of the hands and saw who it is. His smile grew even wider, if that was even possible.

"You're not very smart pop star." she joked. He chuckled.

"You made me fall today." He told her.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh God, Demi. You missed it. It was pretty EPIC. He fell off the stage." Nick laughed remembering what happened not to long ago.

"Oh geez. YOU WOULD!" she giggled. Joe made a pout face. "Nope. Sorry Joseph. That doesn't work on me." He rolled his eyes, which just made her laugh even harder.

"You just LOVE making fun of me don't you?" he asked.

"You're just too easy!" she replied with a huge smile. He stuck his tongue out at her and turned away from her. He started to walk away. "Joooeeeee" she called and went and linked arms with him. He wasn't mad. That's just how they acted with each other.

"I'm making my rounds of hellos. You sure you want to come with?" he asked. She just smiled at him and he took that as a yes. He stopped a after a few feet and turned to her. "Demi I really-", but Joe was interrupted by an Aunt waving at him, he waved back. Demi turned to see who it was. "You better go say hi huh?"

"Yea." He replied. They both walked over and said hello. They talked to her for a while and kept making their rounds. After a few hours the boys had to get back to the venue. They had a concert that night and they had a meet and greet to get to.

"Are you and Selena coming tonight?" Joe wondered.

"Why wouldn't we be there?" she asked with a full smile. His mom was motioning for him and he had to go. They were already running late.

"Hey, I'll see you later." Joe said and with hat he did something that he had never done. He kissed her cheek, but it was so close it could have been her lips. She hugged him tightly. Joe then scurried off to his mom and they left for the venue. Joe turned around quickly and gave her a quick wave and she returned it. Mrs. Jonas rolled her eyes and ushered um out of the restaurant and out to the car. It took them a little bit to get to the venue and headed over to the venue. When they got there they went straight to the meet and greet. They could hear her screams. The meet and greet went surprisingly quickly. Joe got a bunch of "Happy Birthday Wishes". The headed back to their dressing room and before they knew it the concert was about to start. It was a few minutes before they were about to go on and they were going through their ritual "living the dream" chant. Everyone had joined hands and he had intertwined his hand with hers and gave her hand a tight squeeze. She looked up at him and smiled. Kevin, Joe and Nick walked to their positions to get on stage, well not before Nick got a quick kiss from Selena and Demi gave her hugs to everyone, but held on a little longer for Joe. The boys were brought out from under the stage and started their concert with "Year 3000".

Before they knew it the concert was almost over and it was time for the song Love bug. Kevin started playing the mandolin and Nick started singing. It was Joe's turn to sing. A huge smile came to his face; he couldn't get Demi out of his mind. It was exactly what he was feeling. It got to the part where they usually bring their little brother out and Joe was about to speak but Kevin took over.

"How are you doing NEW YOR CITY!?" Kevin yelled with so much enthusiasm. The crowd erupted with cheers. "WHAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" The screams became even more evident. "That's better! Well, we all know that today is Joseph's birthday. So we thought we'd bring something out on stage." Kevin motioned with his hand to the side stage. Demi, Selena, Frankie, Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, the crew and some other family and friends came out onto the stage. Demi and Selena were rolling a huge cake that was on a cart. Joe locked eyes with Demi as her and Selena stopped the cart in front of him. Demi stole his microphone.

"Why don't we sing Happy Birthday to him?" Demi asked. There were a bunch of "OH MY GOD ITS DEMI AND SELENA" and "YESSS" in the crowd. Demi got the crowd to sing Happy Birthday for him, but not the normal Happy Birthday. The "you smell like a monkey and you look like one too." Joe playfully glared at her and she threw her head back and laughed hysterically. Her and Selena were almost on the ground laughing so hard. They were laughing so hard they were crying. When they were done singing, Joe blew out the candles on the cake and everyone cheered. He took a little icing and smeared it across her face. Her face dropped and she grabbed a big chunk and smushed it in his face. She made it a big "Ohhh" face, but laughing. Nick started Love bug up again. Joe was too oblivious to notice. Nick motioned for Selena to come over to him and they made Love Bug into a duet with them. Joe was throwing cake at her and running around trying to catch Demi on stage. They were laughing. Joe finally caught up with Demi and picked her up.

"Joeeee! Put me down!" she squealed. Joe started walking to the cake. "Don't you dare Joseph! JOSEPH ADAM-" It was too late. He already had her go head first into the cake. She was covered in it. Demi tried to stand up but slipped. Everyone was laughing. Laughing at the while situation that was playing before them. Demi got up and threw cake after cake at Joe. He was trying to block it but it wasn't working too well. Demi ran jumped on Joe's back. He spun her around for a little bit. Demi felt like a little girl.

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge_

_I'm just breathless, I never thought_

_That I'd catch this love bug again_

Joe put her down, but spun her around so they were facing each other. He smiled at her and she at him. She was at his arms length. Joe pressed his forehead against hers. And started singing softly to her.

_Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the_

_Moment, I never thought that I'd_

_Get hit by this love bug again_

Joe leaned in as Nick and Selena ended the song. Joe's lips brushed against Demi's lips. He pulled slightly away, but Demi deepened the kiss. They pulled apart a short while later. Everyone

"Happy birthday Pop star." Demi said with her whole heart and soul.

**And what a great birthday it was.**


End file.
